


Cold Hearted - Artwork

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: STORY LINK:DW|AO3Squeee, our wonderful amazingpooh_collectorclaimed one of my artwork pieces for this year's Reverse Big Bang and she has written the most epic story to go with it ♥ It has everything I love: Neal!whump, lot's of caring and protective Peter, our boys being there for each other, so much in love ♥ Awwww, it all just makes me want to use this story as a winter blankey and wrap myself in it, heee :D Thank you so much, my friend, for this beautiful gift and such a perfect home for this artwork ♥ You are the best :DThis fills thehypothermiasquare on myGen Prompt Bingo card\o/





	Cold Hearted - Artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pooh_collector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pooh_collector/gifts).



> STORY LINK: [DW](https://pooh-collector.dreamwidth.org/34702.html) | [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366324)
> 
> Squeee, our wonderful amazing [](https://pooh-collector.dreamwidth.org/profile)[pooh_collector](https://pooh-collector.dreamwidth.org/) claimed one of my artwork pieces for this year's Reverse Big Bang and she has written the most epic story to go with it ♥ It has everything I love: Neal!whump, lot's of caring and protective Peter, our boys being there for each other, so much in love ♥ Awwww, it all just makes me want to use this story as a winter blankey and wrap myself in it, heee :D Thank you so much, my friend, for this beautiful gift and such a perfect home for this artwork ♥ You are the best :D
> 
> This fills the **_hypothermia_** square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](https://kanarek13.dreamwidth.org/101404.html) \o/

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
